FIG. 1 depicts an example of a service system that uses Bluetooth low energy (BLE). A service system P100 includes, for example, a portable terminal P1, a BLE transmitter P2, a digital signage P5, and a controller P6. It is assumed that the digital signage P5 is coupled with a BLE receiver (not depicted). The digital signage P5 and the controller P6 are coupled with each other, for example, by a local area network (LAN). Further, the portable terminal P1 is communicable with the controller P6 by wireless communication of Wi-Fi (registered trademark; wireless fidelity, long term evolution (LTE), or third-generation (3G).
Bluetooth Low Energy (hereinafter referred to as BLE) is one of Bluetooth (registered trademark) 4.0 standards that are one of technologies of a wireless personal area network (PAN). BLE is used, for example, in a service in which, if a user passes by the BLE transmitter P2 installed in a shop, then the portable terminal P1 that operates as a BLE receiver is push notified of commodity information or a coupon. Further, BLE is used also in a service in which, for example, if a user having the BLE transmitter P2 comes near to the digital signage P5, then given information is displayed on the digital signage P5, or in a like service.
In BLE, such services as described above are implemented using a BLE beacon. The BLE beacon includes a universally unique identifier (UUID) as identification information for identifying an origination source of the BLE beacon. The same UUID is registered in both of the BLE transmitter P2 and the controller P6 in advance. The BLE transmitter P2 originates a BLE beacon in a given period. If the BLE receiver receives the BLE beacon, then it transmits the UUID included in the BLE beacon to the controller P6. If the UUID received from the BLE receiver and the UUID registered in advance coincide with each other, then the controller P6 transmits a given content to the portable terminal P1 as a BLE receiver or the given digital signage P5 through LTE or a LAN.
As an example of a service in which BLE transmitters P2 are disposed dispersedly and a BLE receiver moves, a service is available in which, if a user passes by a BLE transmitter P2 installed in a shop, then the portable terminal P1 (receiver) is push notified of commodity information or a coupon. The BLE service in which BLE transmitters are disposed dispersedly and a BLE receiver moves is hereinafter referred to as BLE transmission service. Further, as an example of a BLE service in which BLE receivers are disposed dispersedly and a BLE transmitter moves, a service is available in which, if a user having the BLE transmitter P2 comes near to the digital signage P5, then given information is displayed on the digital signage P5. The BLE service in which BLE receivers are disposed dispersedly and a BLE transmitter moves is hereinafter referred to as BLE reception service. In related art, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2013-517659 is available.